


好太太

by yimixingwei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimixingwei/pseuds/yimixingwei
Relationships: 勋华
Kudos: 6





	好太太

*魏大勋x刘宪华

*OOC预警慎入

*婚后老夫老妻生活

*有车慎入

他们都说魏大勋讨了个完美的媳妇儿。

魏大勋觉得也是，有哪位夫人能像刘宪华一样入得厨房出得厅堂，还能陪他出席各种活动给他长面子呢。

这会儿家里的聚会刚刚结束，魏夫人陪着魏先生送走客人，转过身就已经开始着手收拾餐桌了，瓷造的碗碟叠到一起发出清脆的响声，魏大勋解开贴近喉结下方的两颗扣子，边扯开领口边走向餐桌旁替太太把要洗的盘子放进洗碗机，又走回妻子身边帮他拿走剩余的杯子到水槽过水清洗。

他把杯子都晾到杯架上，转过身望见刘宪华正忙着整理桌布，魏大勋站在水槽边上没了动作，眼里只剩那个忙忙碌碌的身影。

直到那人瞟见他一动不动朝他下指令，魏大勋这才起身打开橱柜往里找新桌布。家里倒是什么都备好了。

于是他手里拎着桌布走过去递给那人，眼见刘宪华熟练地换着家里不知道第几块桌布，他忽而想起以前那人可是不会管这些家务事的，更算不得什么安分守己的人，充其量能让魏大勋喊声媳妇儿。还是在床上求饶的时候。

刘宪华是被他凭着一股不要脸的劲儿给缠回来的。

当年圈里有多少小女孩小男孩暗恋这位在台上拉着小提琴又能跳舞又能唱歌的歌手，魏大勋可清楚得很。可惜那些个孩子一个个有贼心没贼胆，只有他魏大勋敢从中国追到韩国，再从韩国追到加拿大岳父岳母家门口抱着刘宪华不撒手，并且大喊非他不嫁。

是的。非他不嫁。

他再回想起来也没什么不对，当时他要说了娶现在可就没这个媳妇儿了，刘宪华对这些字眼敏感得很。

魏大勋还记得那天加拿大的天气很好，刘宪华穿着薄薄的白色圆领卫衣，刘海乖乖地搨在额头上，初秋的风混在一点都不刺眼的阳光里拂过那人的脸，吹起几根细碎的发丝，大抵是被魏大勋长时间变着花样地撩给撩动心了，刘宪华在他几个月的奋力追求下终于点了点头答应和他交往。

每每想起这一幕魏大勋心中总会觉得像被灌了蜜似的发齁，他是说刘宪华微红着脸答应他的样子太美好了。

桌布被摊开在桌子上，刘宪华正伸手拉扯边角让那块格子桌布更贴服，魏大勋觉得自己控制不住脸上的笑意，忍不住从后面抱住那人，把下巴搁在面前的肩膀，鼻间缠绕刘宪华身上淡淡的香水味。

只是难得的温馨被刘宪华支开他的手臂打断：“魏大勋你能不能不要打扰我收拾。”刘宪华正忙于完成他的家务，见身后那人没丝毫悔过之心又开口道：“或许你应该快点回房间洗个澡。”

刘宪华这个冷酷无情的男人！

于是魏大勋又一次发挥起自己死缠烂打的功力、又一次抱着刘宪华不撒手，大喊道我的媳妇儿我爱抱就抱！紧接着直接引来一记手肘攻击。

还真使劲儿啊。魏大勋撇着嘴把手松开了点，可人还是挂在刘宪华背上，他怎么就忘了这人抠字眼抠得厉害呢。

背后那人好说歹说不肯走，刘宪华深深翻了个白眼，终于妥协下来任由魏大勋粘着他。

他原本虽说性格还不错，但行事还是有原则的，说到底他知道什么该做什么不该做，可这几年却是被魏大勋给磨得动不动就妥协下来。

他们谈了没多久魏大勋就拉着他扯了证，戒指倒是一直都坦坦荡荡地挂在手上，被记者们扒出来也就开记者会交代清楚，两成年人的事大家还操心这么多，他是到现在都弄不明白为什么，反正他俩到现在也凑合过了七八年了。

头两年家里还请了阿姨来打扫，他和魏大勋三天两头往外飞，忙着工作也没空搭理对方，回到家也幸好有个干净的窝能休息。后来是魏大勋拍戏出了事情况才开始转变。

剧组给他打电话说魏大勋吊威亚从半空中掉了下来，摔到了腿，他还以为骨折养几个月就好，谁知道赶到医院才发现魏大勋躺在床，脑袋和腿都包着纱布一动不动。

他说这哪是摔到了腿，这是半条命都快没了。

于是连忙把工作都安排妥，刘宪华又把人接回家，安安稳稳把人亲自照顾好才敢继续放心工作。魏大勋好得差不多的时候躺在床上跟旁边给他喂粥的刘宪华聊天，说这一摔换回一个贴心的老公太值了，被刘宪华塞进一口滚烫的玉米粥：“我只是不想跟一个傻子过下半辈子。”

可他后来还是放心不下，也是真怕魏大勋留下什么后遗症，索性家里连外人也不留，自己包揽了家里的事，魏大勋要吃的药记得清清楚楚，家里要添的东西也记得清清楚楚。

桌子是收拾完了，可身后的魏大勋却依旧不省心。搂着他的腰一下下亲他的脖子，他总觉得魏大勋像什么哈士奇转世，每天就知道给他添麻烦。

可每每想到那人躺在床上包着纱布的样子他又狠不下心来拒绝，都是死亡边缘徘徊过的人了，让着点吧，再不济…再不济求婚也是自己答应了的。

于是魏大勋如愿以偿把人抱在怀里，唇瓣离开后颈落到刘宪华嘴上，解开彼此的衬衫衣扣，摩挲进去探索他无比熟悉的身体，只是他吻下去压到桌子上时被刘宪华不满地扯住了领口，口中被他搅️含糊不清——“我刚刚才铺好！”

魏大勋没有理会那人的警告，继续压皱桌布的动作，抬起那人的腿勾到自己身上，安抚过后便附身随着闷哼闯入水潮。

刘宪华伸手环住他的肩，亲自送上红润的双唇，任由彼此被两股相似的香水味包围，后背被刚刚铺好的桌布摩擦，他们在不久前才招待完客人的餐桌上做爱。

却不会有任何一位客人发现。

魏大勋握住刘宪华的手开口道是你把桌布弄皱的不是我，刘宪华皱着眉想反驳，想了想却觉得好像是这么回事，于是在那人释放后起身把魏大勋反压到桌子上，附上去咬他的喉结，待魏大勋完全贴近桌面才洋洋得意地反驳：“是你弄的。”

然而这小小的耍赖很快被打破，魏大勋把他抱起来远离饭厅，缓步走至客厅才把他放到沙发，衬衫终于在行走途中掉到地面，陷在柔软里的人拉着他往下，腰被暗示地夹了一下，魏大勋又一次回到温水中。

他原以为只有女人是水做的，可在他探索进刘宪华时才发现原来刘宪华也是水做的。而这一个水字指的不单是泪水，虽说刘宪华的确很容易在情动时落下大把大把的眼泪，可相较起来他的动态和柔软更似没有边框能限制的水流。

他的腰是软的，他体内也是软的，会随着魏大勋的动作而发抖，却还是被撞得溅起水花来，他是鲜活的、形象而生动的水流，被魏大勋所操控的水。

而这一水流会在土地和海岸击打它时发出叫声来，例如叫嚣着类似有本事再用力一点或是再深一点的话语，以及混着像模像样的委屈声线求饶的话语。

魏大勋满足于这一独特的发现，迎着刘宪华泛红的眼角落下吻在唇上，即刻被缠着腰和背往下，倒是像极了深海里吃人不吐骨头的海漩涡。

他看见刘宪华脸上泛起淡淡的粉，于是自然而然想起在加拿大的那一瞬，魏大勋向那时的心上人、此刻的丈夫说起那天加拿大的阳光和他脸上的红有多么相衬，不料刘宪华抱着他嚷道别说了，他全当是这人害羞了，殊不知刘宪华依旧没告诉他那天只是被抱️️喘不过气，为保性命才急急忙忙答应的事实。

魏大勋想起很多很多年前看的台湾综艺，里面的女主持人说了一句话，那时候他搞不明白怎么会有这样的矛盾体。现在他知道了。

「他可以是好太太。」

魏大勋搂住面前刘宪华为他起伏的腰身，听见那些不停歇的喘息和喊叫，又看见刘宪华为他扬起的颈脖和泛起涟漪的湿润眼眶，他伸手把跨坐在他身上的人往下按，望着那人情动的模样又想到。

「也可以是荡妇。」

事实上这两个名词是能够共存的，只要载体是他的魏太太。


End file.
